puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
RATEL'S
RATEL'S is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Pro Wrestling NOAH. It was formed on February 21, 2017 by Daisuke Harada, HAYATA, Tadasuke and YO-HEY. It was formed after the disbanding of Momo no Seishun Tag and the conclusion of the NOAH storyline with Suzuki-gun. HAYATA and Tadasuke were the first members to bring an accomplishment to the stable winning the Dove Pro Wrestling's One Night Tag Team Tournament and later HAYATA would win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. History On December 5. 2016 Pro Wrestling NOAH announced the end of the Suzuki-gun storyline after NJPW pulled all of its wrestlers. Then the NOAH's president Masayuki Uchida allowed freelance wrestler to compete in NOAH to rebuild the promotion. The freelance wrestlers that started to compete in NOAH where YO-HEY, HAYATA, Hi69 and Rionne Fujiwara. Later in January 2017 YO-HEY and HAYATA defeated Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. After the match, YO-HEY and Hayata stated that they wanted a match for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. This led to a feud for the vacant titles. At the same time on February 14 after Atsushi Kotoge defeated Daisuke Harada in a singles match Momo no Seishun Tag formally disbanded. On February 18 YO-HEY and HAYATA would failed to capture the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions losing to Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. After the match, Harada reunited with Tadasuke as the two stepped forward to challenge newly crowned GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. Three days later, Harada and Tadasuke came together with HAYATA and YO-HEY to form a new stable named RATEL's. On March 12, Harada and Tadasuke unsuccessfully challenged Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori to the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships. On March 25 RATEL'S faced XX and Hitoshi Kumano and Hajime Ohara in a two out of three falls eight-man tag team match. During the match, HAYATA pinned the GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion Ohara to get the first fall. Ratel's ended up winning the match with Harada hitting Hi69 with the Katayama German Suplex to get the win. After the match in a backstage interview, HAYATA challenged Ohara into a title match. This led on May 27 HAYATA defeating Ohara to become the new GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion. After the match he would be challenged by Taiji Ishimori into a title match at the Great Voyage in Fukushima. On June 25 at the Great Voyage in Fukushima, HAYATA would loose the title to Ishimori. In July RATEL'S took part of the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, they would be splitted in two teams with Harada teaming with Tadasuke and HAYATA teaming with YO-HEY. Harada and Tadasuke would finish the tournament with four wins and three losses and HAYATA and YO-HEY with five wins and two losses advancing to the finals. In the finals they defeated Ishimori and Hi69 to win the tournament. On August 26 HAYATA and YO-HEY defeated Ishimori and Hi69 to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On September 3, Noah officially announced that HAYATA, YO-HEY and Tadasuke had signed an exclusive contract with the promotion, ending their days as a freelancer. On October 1 Harada defeated Ishimori to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **'HAYATA and YO-HEY' ***Double superckick into a seated opponent ***Wheelbarrow facebuster/ cutter combination *'Harada's Finishing moves' **Katayama German Suplex Hold (Bridging high-angle German suplex) *'HAYATA's Finishing moves' **Moonsault **Headage (Low Altitude Frankensteiner) *'Tadasuke's Finishing moves' **''Psycho Killer'' (Double hammerlock piledriver) **''Shingata Obie Trice'' (Fireman's carry spun out into a side slam) **''Last Ride'' (Elevated powerbomb) *'YO-HEY's Finishing moves' **''High Fly Moonsault Press'' (Moonsault) **''Bamboo Dragonfly'' (Corkscrew Press) **''Sasuke Special I'' (Cartwheel over the top rope suicide moonsault) **Ganmen G (Air Scissors Drop) Championships and accomplishments *'Dove Pro Wrestling' **One Night Tag Team Tournament (2017) - HAYATA and Tadasuke *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) – HAYATA (1) and Harada (1, current) **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – HAYATA and YO-HEY **Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2017) – HAYATA and YO-HEY Gallery |-| Gallery= RATEL'S members.jpeg|The Original Members of RATEL'S |-| Members= Harada.jpg|Daisuke Harada HAYATA.jpg|HAYATA YO-HEY.jpg|YO-HEY Tadasuke.jpg|Tadasuke |-| Champions= HayataGHCjr.jpg|HAYATA as GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion HAYOghc.jpg|HAYATA and YO-HEY as the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Haradaghcjr.jpg|Daisuke Harada as GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion |-| Accomplishments= HAYATAYO-HEYJRLEAGUE.jpg|HAYATA and YO-HEY, the winners of the 2017 Global Jr. Heavyweight Tag League References Category:Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Units Category:Dove Pro Wrestling Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables